


Dream Demon Quartet Shenanigans

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demonic Guardians (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Dream Demon Quartet (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Mystery Quartet (Gravity Falls), Homework, alternative universe, bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: What messes do the Mystery Quartet and their dream demons get into? You get to see first hand! This work holds short stories about the quartet.Updates are usually once every two weeks
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Dream Demon Quartet Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at the [Dream Demon Quartet tumblr](https://the-dream-demon-quartet.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford is stuck at home with homework, and Don's a bothersome pest. Maybe betting on homework wasn't a good decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a look at the [Dream Demon Quartet tumblr](https://the-dream-demon-quartet.tumblr.com/)

Fiddleford sat at his desk doing his math homework. Stan had boxing training; Carla was out sick for the week; and Ford was at Fidds’ house, but had to leave early to watch Stanley. So there really wasn’t that much to do. As he solved an equation, he felt an ominous presence- as if someone was watching him. 

He sighed and, without looking up, said, “Don, I know you’re there.” 

The green square floated to face Fiddleford, “Sorry, champ, but I couldn’t help but notice you got this problem wrong.” 

“No I didn’t.” Fiddleford looked down at the question and frowned. He  _ did _ do the equation wrong. With another huff he erased his work and changed the answer. “There, happy now?” 

Don nodded- if squares  _ could _ nod- and went back behind the teen. Fiddleford continued to work in silence until- 

“The answer is forty meters cubed.” Don said blandly. 

“I know that.” Fidds shot back. “Listen, Don, I need to do this by myself, so if you could please be quiet.”

Don put his hands up defensively, “Alright, alright, McGucket. I hear you; I’ll be quiet now.” 

Fiddleford smiled and went back to work. He, again, continued to write- with saying an occasional string of muttered words.

Don peaked over Fidds’ shoulder, and rolled his eye. “You forgot to multiply four.” 

Fiddleford snapped. He turned to Don in utter defeat. “Oh, this isn’t working! Don, I’d like to make a bet.” 

“A bet?” Don said with an interested tone. 

“Yes, a bet. Now, if I finish the next problem correctly, then you have to finish the rest of the worksheet. If I don’t, then you get to bug me all you want.” 

Don rubbed his hand against his chin, “Alright, kid. Wager it.”

The rectangle stuck his hand out, and it lit a purple flame. The soft glow reflected off Fidds’ glasses as he shook the hand. The two nodded in agreement, and quietly went back to their tasks. Don disappeared and Fiddleford continued his homework. When McGucket finally finished, he called out to Don. Don stepped out, and he took the sheet of paper from Fidds’ hands to review it. Fiddleford leaned back in confidence as Don scanned the sheet. 

“You got it wrong.” Don said in a monotone voice.

“What?” Fidds looked to the dream demon, “No, I didn’t.”   
  


“Yes, you did.” Don rolled his eye, “The answer is sixteen point three not seventeen.” 

Fiddleford grabbed the paper “Give me that.” He skimmed through it multiple times. “This makes no sense! I checked it a million times!”

He sighed and looked over at Don in defeat. If Don could smile, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a look at the [Dream Demon Quartet tumblr](https://the-dream-demon-quartet.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at the [Dream Demon Quartet tumblr](https://the-dream-demon-quartet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
